


The Maze

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Male - Freeform, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Requested work, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teratophilia, dubcon, male monster, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested Work:"I've gone through your master list more times than I can count so I'm pretty sure you haven't done this before but it's possible that I've missed it. Could I request a male minotaur x female reader with some dubcon. I don't have much of an idea for how the sory would go, so I'll leave that up to you, I just want to fuck a bi scary dominating bull man, please and thank you."
Relationships: Minotaur - Relationship, female reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 206
Collections: Terato/Exo





	1. Chapter 1

The worst part about being an adventurer is not the long, grueling journey.

It’s not the horrible traps. It’s not the confusing riddles.

It’s the opponents. Sometimes, they are just too good. You’d like to be a cocky young adventurer. You’re a fighter with a good sword, what else could you want?

A better fucking party.

You are running through heavy mazes after watching the shit head party you had scatter from what you can only say is the largest goddamn Minotaur in this dimension.

He’s burly, towering over eight feet tall. The party came to the center of the maze to find him sitting upon a throne-like a God to stare down at you all with the darkest black eyes you’d ever seen. His fur looked thick like an expensive fur you could rub your hands through. It was the color of soft dirt under the sun. He wore armor that looked to be more expensive than your entire party’s gear out together. His mace looked to be close to or as long as you were. The spikes looked sharp and piercing. A chill had ran down your spine but fear had no place in your heart!

But it did in others. The party scattered and so here you were, fleeing down a maze of identical rows of foliage as screams intwined with battle.

Your heart was ramming in your rib cage. Surely the others would make it out alive. The magic users always fucking do.

The melee fighters though? You’re fucked. You don’t dabble in fucking magic and there’s no use in trying to buy anything. You don’t make enough to buy that kind of item. It’s not worth it in the end.

Your thoughts are fleeting since the Minotaur himself burst through the tall green walls and slid in front of you, mace coming down like the judgment of the gods. But you are just as quick. With steady hand, your one handed sword meets the strength of the bull. Sparks fly as metal grinds against metal. The two of you go jarring back.

The Minotaur seems surprised at this. The other party members must have flopped. You can have a certain level of experience but it could never reveal itself if your spirit isn’t in it. Your heart and soul is the very foundation of what makes you a great warrior. You smirk beneath your helmet. The gold ring between the nostrils of the great Minotaur shakes as it breaths out heavily. You can feel it in your bones what he is about to do. A sweat drop rolls down the side of your face as your hand squeezes the group of your shield.

Here he comes. The bull in full motion as he charges forward.

Dam him. You can imagine this is what it feels like if a dragon may have slammed into you. The air in the lungs is gasping but you manage to bring your shield in front of you. The two of you go slamming through foliage as the maze turns into a blur. It’s going to a matter of constitution to show who’s the winner in this.

You don’t remember how it ends. You just wake up with helmet knocked aside. You feel like an elephant is on your chest. You open your eyes to see a large minotaur laying on top of you. Your eyes flicker to what must have stopped you. A large wall of stone has cracks and splinters running all up and down its surface as an indent the size of your bodies is in the middle of it all. You take your situation into account. Did you somehow kill him? Your sword is too far for you to grasp. There is no blood. Your shield shows damage and a smear of ruby red but not enough to kill. Hell, it could be yours. You wiggle underneath his huge weight but nothing but grunts and breathing give results.

Dam, he’s still alive.

The great Raasme of Rockhorn, the biggest fucking Minotaur in the dimension was alive. Not a surprise, he was one tough son of a bitch. You really shouldn’t have taken the quest to try to kill him. Only people crazy enough to come into this maze of a home were slaughtered. He was just too close to a town for the people’s comfort. You inhaled deeply and wiggled your arms underneath him in your first attempt to shove him off and run for the hills.

But the great beast did something unexpected. He arose, wild in the eyes and more beast than man. That’s when you knew the devil would take you.

His nostrils flared once more, deep breath filling his lungs with as much air as possible. His gruff voice filled the tiny space that occupied the two of you.

“A worthy adversary.”


	2. Chapter 2

It is metal against metal. Every once of power that is weighed behind such feat was met with equal power.

It is an endless fight. One moment, the two of you are a pile of limbs on the ground. The next, the two of you are back in a ruthless battle.

You parry every attack that wouldn’t smash or destroy your sword. You are flawless in the heat of battle.

Another charge, after several walls of foliage, break down beneath the weight of you two. There is blood, pain, and adrenaline. It’s all there.

Both of you are crumbled on the stone ground which seems to be the center of the maze. The armor on both bodies has definitely taken every drop of damage and then some. You drag your body on top of him and hold a knife to his throat. “I don’t have to kill you, you fucking bastard. I was leaving here, from your tricks and your games. This didn’t have to happen.”

“You are the only one that has entered my home and fought so valiantly. I couldn’t just have you leave.” The Minotaur smirked and tilted his head into the blade. “A true match.”

“Ha, you almost speak as if you wished for this.”

“I do not wish for death but something even more torturous.”

“And what is that, Raasme Great Minotaur of Rockhorn? What do you desire that’s worse than death?”

He smirked and for a moment, you thought you saw the most heinous evil inside of him. “The perfect mate to make the most powerful offspring. What is more disastrous than love?” Neither did you have a response nor did you have the time to think of it. The Minotaur flipped the situation to take control. He was atop of you now with the dagger flying in the air, metal scraping the ground once it hit.

• All the adrenaline was mixing with the emotions that flooded your system. The Minotaur leaned down and interrupted your personal bubble me to press the heaviest kiss upon you. You struggled under his weight but it would do you no good. You were thrown off guard. What a beast!

He was warm against you, hot even. His tongue invaded your mouth. He seemed to explore every inch of what was available to him. You squirmed and wiggled beneath, pushing him away only to have him come back. An equal give and take.

Your heart was racing in your chest. His mouth was still against you, stealing kisses from you. His heavy form was against you with your hands buried deep in his fur. You could feel the muscles beneath the texture which gave no wonder to how he could be so powerful. You were dumb though, giving into the moment. It was ever-fleeting once air hit your exposed sweaty skin. You were startled and pushed away to gasp for air. You felt like you were lips were swollen from such strong contact. His fat tongue ran across your cheek which seemed so interested in the way you tasted.

“You smell like arousal.” He stated into your ear.

“I do not!” You yelled into the air as if to convince someone if they were watching the scene unfold.

“You lie!” He explained as he yanked your legs up and around his shoulders. Raasme worked so fast that you hadn’t even noticed how he had removed what little was left of your armor but you could say the same for his.

You shoved your hands between your legs and hid your pussy from prying eyes. “I’m not interested in the likes of you!”

He smirked and bit into the skin on your thigh. You cried out and beat your hands against his chest the best you could in such a predicament. “Beast! Foul beast, I was just sent to kill you!”

“And you will, slowly in sixty years in your old age after carrying many of my brood.” He pulled your pussy lips apart and looked upon the sight. You twitched beneath his gaze and grew shameful of the slick that could be found there. No individual on earth had touched your body in such a way but yourself and late at night. Now, in broad daylight with a beast staring at your quivering hole, you grow slick with arousal and shame. He brought your hips up to his mouth while pressed a slow, long lick over your cunt.

You squealed into the air and kicked your legs against his shoulders. His tongue continued the assault against your clit until you could see juices dropping off his furry chin. Your legs were shaking and spasming with unknown feelings. It felt like something was coming. He dropped you on the ground suddenly, your full body jiggling when it did. You rolled over on your side and closed your legs, rubbing your thighs together to feel some sort of pleasure. You were panting and pathetic on the ground, wishing your breastplate was no longer on.

Raasme’s hand dig into your leg that faced the sky and lifted it up, rubbing something hold between the folds of your pussy. You were startled as it seemed you got so lost in the heat of the moment that you temporarily forgot he was there. You made eye contact with the beast as his thick head patted your lips and popped into your hole. You were stretched like never before. Your fingers had never done that or made that feeling happen before. The Minotaur did experimental thrusts, short and quick to test your body. Your walls clung around him, squeezing him with everything your body had. He pushed deeper, popping in and out of your hole. Your eyes were rolling back into your head. Something deep inside your body needed something.

You whined and grabbed the fur in his chest. “Nooooo. Stop!” You cried, overwhelmed at the feeling. You tugged on him hard and slammed your mouth against his. What did your body crave? What did it need? You had no answers but he did. His hips suddenly snapped into yours. You let go of his chest and wrapped an arm around his neck.

“I can’t stop. Not now and you don’t really want me to.” He licked your cheek and started continually to pound into your body. You were so full. You felt your stomach was too tight in what was left of your armor. “Stick your tongue out.”

Your fuzzy brain could only accept commands at this point. You stuck your tongue out only for him to take it into his mouth and suck on it. You felt so heavy. You could feel his balls brushing against your thighs. You didn’t even get to see what he looked like but you knew it felt thick. A hand maneuvered between your legs and rubbed your clit. You were lost off all thought and action. You were just in this moment. Raasme continued on, pushing you to new limits. Your whole body spasmed and in response, he pressed his mouth against yours fully to inhale your wanting screams. It was quiet except for your muffled noises and the sound of a sloppy fuck.

You felt heat filling your body but the Minotaur didn’t even slow. Was this it? Were you to be defiled like this? Knocked up by some foul beast? His jizz was pouring into your guts and leaking out from the sheer amount as he pushed it deeper and deeper into your womb. You were lost in a haze.

“The gods sent you to me,” Raasme said but you were too far gone to even reply. “And this is where you will stay for the rest of your days.”


End file.
